Escape from Kraznir
by TaylorAndEllie
Summary: This is a story about a group of people who are set a task to stop the begining of a war. They must keep battle plans as they make their way down to their own country, Slinsil.


**First of all, I would like to start by saying that this story is different to normal stories because the characters are from different things. The main characters are Bella and Edward from Twilight, but it also has characters from Final Fantasy XII, Basch, Fran and Penelo. I have uploaded this into the Final Fantasy XII section as what happens in the story is more relevant to what happens in Final Fantasy. This is what I recently handed in for my English class, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Escape from Kraznir**

**Day One **

We have just finished the first day of our journey from Castle Krill. It's been very complicated. Let me introduce myself, my name is Bella and the people who are travelling with me are Basch, a very strong swordsman who is very handy in a battle, Fran, a viera (half rabbit half human) who is talented with a bow, Penelo, a young girl who uses magicks to cure people who are hurt in battle and Edward, a vampire who is unbelievably fast, and strong. And then there is me, no special powers or unbelievable strength, but I am the leader. Now, let me tell you about our day.

We firstly found battle plans in a dungeon in Castle Krill and we then had to find a way out, past many guards, collecting food and water for us to survive our trip.

Luckily Basch found a way out not long after we discovered the battle plans, so it meant that we could get out quicker. I hoped, at least. The room we walked in first was completely empty, but highly decorated anyway, probably a work in progress. There were many pretty paintings on the wall, very interesting for some people, but to me they just looked like paint by numbers. After a long and boring look around the paintings, we discussed what our next move, like what would we do if there was a guard the other side of the door. There was the obvious option, to kill him, but there had to be another way. We could have snuck past him, but I'm about the clumsiest person in the world, so that was out the question. In the end we went with the violent option and readied ourselves for battle.

Basch pushed open the door, a bit too hard, but we were right, there was a guard behind the door. We didn't need to fight him though; the force of the door had knocked out the guard, for the time being.

The hallway we had recently discovered was very long, highly decorated just like the room before, the paintings still on the walls. In front of us there was a big wooden door, just like the one we had come from. Fran walked towards the door in merely two strides as her legs are so long. She then turned around and said it was locked. We knew that there had to be another way in. We then split into two groups, me, Penelo and Edward, and in the other group, Basch and Fran. We went around separate ways. Our goal? To find a door to get into the room.

Our group found a door, unlocked, and because there was no guard outside I walked in first. To our surprise though, there was a guard, waiting for us. He gave a smirk as soon as he seen me and ran towards us, his sword flying in the air in front of me, before he stopped. His expression changed and then I heard a low growl coming from my right side. I watched the guard as he turned to run away to the door on the opposite side of the room. I turned to see what was behind me, to find it was Edward. He flashed a dazzling crooked smile before walking towards the guard. I didn't notice my face was frowning until I turned my head to watch him walk away. The guard opened the door, to find Basch and Fran standing outside it. It looked like a comic book scene, the way it went. Fran kicked the guard; it sent him flying back into a wall, while she rubbed her hands to get the dirt off them, which I thought was pointless, but anyway. They both walked towards us casually, when we all heard shouting. It was the other guard that Basch knocked out before. I didn't hear the growling like before, just a large glowing ball that hit him, sending him towards the other guard Fran knocked out before. To be honest, I think she thinks that she is so clever, better than me. This is true I suppose, but still, she doesn't need to make me look bad. I bet it's because she is talented at killing people, which isn't really a good thing. Plus, she looks like she should be a model she's that tall. Taller than anyone here.

But back to my story. Yet again, Fran saved the day, knocking out two of the many guards. After looking around, we realised that it was a good job that we went to the bother of looking in the room, because it was a food store. We all helped in shovelling food into every bag we had. We even put some into the chest.

We then returned to the grand hall. There were two more rooms that we could go in, but we just peeked through. One was where they kept the guard dogs; the other was where the guards slept. There was no need to go into them.

At the end of the hall was the tunnel we would escape from. This sounded easy, but try going down a tiny tunnel with nearly six bags of food and a chest. The tunnel was hidden, behind a table which held a beautiful vase, filled with fresh flowers. Basch went down with the chest first, pushing through cobwebs and weeds that grew on the inside. It was a struggle, especially when Fran's feet keep hitting your head because you aren't going fast enough. We all knew when we got to the bottom because Basch's deep voice called out to watch our heads. I thought that my head was covered, since Fran's feet were on top of it most of the time. We broke out of the tunnel eventually; the reddish sky hurt my eyes, since we'd been in the dark for a while. The edge of the tunnel was so close to the edge of the cliff. At one point Basch nearly dropped the chest. But after we reached the point where it was impossible to fall off, we took a break. After all, we had been walking all day. I sat down next to Edward, who was currently staring into the sky. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

He turned to face me and said,

"It's a good look for you," which I replied,

"What do you mean," and then he said, pulling weeds and cobwebs out of my hair,

"Rugged," he said, smiling a crooked smile at me. I smiled back at him, not noticing how dazzlingly handsome he actually was. I didn't realize how long we had been staring at each other until he looked away to face Penelo. She had been telling us that it was time to go if we wanted to get away from the castle. I got up and walked towards Basch and Fran who were standing near the edge of the cliff.

For some reason we started running, probably because we were starting to lose light. We came across another guard, but we never stopped running. He started running towards us too. Fran had already spotted him and was aiming her shot. To my surprise, she missed. I had never seen her miss before. She didn't look disappointed, but I'm sure she felt it. That was when I felt my feet get heavier. I had to stop. I realised what I was doing, so tried to move. But I just couldn't. I froze. The guard was swinging his sword, closer to me. That was the last thing I remember. I fainted, according to Penelo. She told me the story while I was helped up by her and Basch. It was Edward who saved me. I had forgotten that he was incredibly fast, and strong. She left out all the gory details about the fight, and I was glad, I did still feel a bit ill.

The sky was darkening fast and we still had to cross a very narrow and bendy path that had a very steep drop. Not the safest thing to be doing when you are as clumsy as I am. This was going to be a challenge as we still had the chest and bags of food. We found a way around the problems though as the further we walked, the wider the path got and Edward took the chest.

At the end of the path we found a dip in the mountain side where we planned to sleep. It wasn't the safest place, but at least it was off the path. It was very cold, but we were up on the mountains.

**Escape from Kraznir **

**Day Two **

Yesterday was tiring. It was a very eventful day, escaping from guards, nearly being killed and freezing to death on this mountain side. We did try to get some sleep, but to be honest; there was no chance that was going to happen. So we stayed up and chatted to each other. Some of the reason was because Edward didn't sleep, so we stayed up to keep him company. We found out that he didn't eat or drink either. That reminded me, we hadn't had anything to eat.

While eating a tasteless breakfast, we heard loud noises coming from around the mountain side. Basch had gotten up, leaving his breakfast to go look. We didn't think that the noises had gotten quite as close as they had, as Basch suddenly pulled out his sword, giving me and Penelo a fright. We all stood up to stand behind him, looking at what was coming towards us. They were Wargs, or werewolves. Although they were a vampire's enemy, Edward didn't seem worried. But then, his face was always like it was carved from stone.

As they got closer, we could see that there were five of them, and they were much, much larger than we first thought. The largest of the bunch were brindle, the others were all black. They came with so much speed that it was all a blur until they stopped.

They didn't attack at first. Their faces changed as if they could communicate using only their minds. Maybe they realised that there was a vampire among us. One of the biggest brindle ones stood up on two legs and growled. The growl was like the one I heard when we were in the castle, but different, lower. The rest of the pack looked at each other and followed. He must have been the leader. Fran stood forward, looking up at the Warg. She started to whisper, so quiet I wondered if the Wargs could hear her. The biggest Warg, the leader, went down to Fran's eye level, trying to intimidate her, but it didn't work. Fran just stared back, holding her gaze. It was frightening, all the silence.

I saw Edward look one of the Wargs, which must have irritated it, because it pounced. It was so quick, Edward was so quick, if you blinked, you would definitely miss it. Fran had already moved backwards and had hit the leader, Basch was busy fighting one of the Wargs closest to him and Penelo was doing her best not to get hit. Again, I froze. The Warg that pounced at Edward had now turned to face me; I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I knew I wouldn't get far until it caught up with me, but I could always try. That's when I realised. I wasn't needed here. I didn't have any powers. I wasn't helping anyone. So I stopped. I expected to see the Warg, but instead I saw nothing. It was all blurry. I could feel the wind in my hair. Until it stopped. I could see again. I wasn't where I was before. There were no Wargs, but I could still hear them. No Fran, no Basch, no Penelo. Only Edward. He had saved me again.

He was perched at the edge of the steep drop, looking down. I ran to join him; I wanted to see his face. He looked different, angry. I looked down to see what he was looking at. There was Fran, Basch and Penelo, still fighting.

I was surprised when he looked at me, his eyes looked worried.

"What were you thinking!" he asked me, getting up and walking away. It was a tough question, what was I thinking.

"I'm no use to anyone," I replied, trying to shout like he did. "I'm not important," I said, turning towards him.

"You're not important!" he said, almost laughing. "Bella, you are the reason we are here, how we made it here, you are the reason I saved you. Without you, it would be..." he replied, obviously agitated at what I had said. I wondered what else he was going to say. But before I said anything else I felt the wind and saw the blurriness and we were back with Fran, Basch and Penelo. I looked around to see that the battle was over. We walked along the mountain side a little until, when the sun went down, we stopped in another little dip in the mountain to have a rest, something to eat, and hopefully get some sleep. Basch made a fire, which we all sat around to have our dinner. Again, it was bland, but better than nothing.

The sky was going from the light grey to a dark blue. We were all tired, well, all of us except Edward, obviously. Basch turned out the fire and we all went to sleep. We all know that we have a hard day in front of us tomorrow.

**Escape from Kraznir**

**Day Three**

When we woke up yesterday, the view was amazing. We could see all the way to Slinsil. The sky was a lovely colour of orange, and we stayed where we were until the sun came up. We still had the chest, and four bags of food. As soon as the sun had come up Basch started to pack everything up to continue our journey.

After walking only about fifteen minutes, we came across a river, the River Glin. The Krill soldiers were still following us, according to Fran. Penelo was trying to keep us all optimistic, but I could tell Edward was still annoyed at me.

At the side of the river Penelo found a small boat, probably big enough to hold four people at a time. Our plan was that we would take three people across and one bag of food. Then we would come across for another person and a bag of food. Then we would collect the other person and bag of food, leaving one bag of food to distract the Krill soldiers. Then we would have two people to get the chest.

The two people who were left were Edward and I. This was the time I would try and get him to like me again. It didn't feel right when we weren't on good terms.

"Why are you angry with me?" I asked him first.

"I'm not angry with you Bella," he replied. I did expect him to say more.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" I wanted to get an answer. No, I would get an answer.

"Bella, I could never ignore you. I'm sorry if you thought that was what I was doing. I just have a lot on my mind," he said, walking towards me. He took my arms and then said to me, "I haven't told anyone, but I can read minds. I can read everybody's mind, except yours. It's very frustrating. I don't know what you think of me. Do you know why that Warg pounced at me? It knew I could hear everything they were saying,"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Did this mean there was something wrong with me? Why couldn't he read my mind? That's when I realised. Maybe it was better that he didn't know. After a while of trying to figure everything out I finally said, "I never said thank you for saving me – twice. So thanks. Can I ask you something?" I didn't wait until he said yes. "What do you think of me?" I wasn't sure if he would answer me, but he did.

"Oh no, if you're not telling me what you think of me, I'm not telling you what I think of you," Not quite what I wanted to hear. But I wasn't going to cave first. We didn't have time anyway, the boat was back.

I went across first, with another bag of food. The river was very fast flowing; I could tell that Basch was having a hard time trying to control it. Penelo was steering the boat, though she didn't look strong enough. I turned to see what Edward was doing, but I couldn't see him. I could only see four more Wargs coming down to where we had been.

That's when I heard a crack coming from the bottom of the boat. It shocked me. The boat was leaking. At first I was worried that we weren't going to make it, but then I realised, what was Edward going to do? I could see Fran on the opposite side, using her magicks to bring the boat forward. It worked; we were on the other side. I got out the boat first and ran to Fran, who had collapsed with the strength of her magick. I asked her where Edward was. I thought it was all over, he was gone.

He couldn't have escaped four Wargs by himself. Fran pointed behind me, and when I looked, he was there. I was amazed. How could he have crossed that river without a boat?

"How did you get a-" but I was stopped by his finger pressing lightly against my lips.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, pulling me into a hug. I was relieved he was ok, but I was still curious at how he got across.

We walked a while until we couldn't walk anymore. One thing we weren't worried about was that the Wargs were no longer following us. We were all hungry, and tired so we stayed where we were for the night. Basch lit another camp fire and we sat around it for a while. It was hypnotizing, watching the flames dance up into the night sky. We all felt too tired to cook, so we have empty stomachs. Right now I am still sitting around it, next to Penelo who is quietly snoring in my ear. We are all tired, so I'm going to call it a night.

**Escape from Kraznir**

**Day Four**

Yesterday I was curious about how Edward crossed that river, and I am still determined to find out how. We are all still very tired. It was very unusual, because the sky was still dark from the night before. We didn't have a clue what the time was actually. The sun wasn't even in sight. We had made camp in a rocky place in the stony desert, which wasn't the comfiest. The fire had gone out and it was pretty cold, so we all huddled together, though it didn't help that Edward is already as cold as ice anyway.

It was all quiet until we heard the most terrifying sound I had ever heard. I turned around from where I was sitting to see we were face to face with a creature, not like the Wargs, much, much bigger.

It glowed like the fire that had gone out the night before. It was very scary. I could hear Basch from behind me shouting that it was a Balrog. Its flames were glowing brilliantly, which, according to Basch meant that it was going to attack us. The only thing we could do was fight it or use the only water we had to try and defeat it, but that wouldn't always work. The only advantage we had was that it is very slow.

Nobody knew what was going to happen next.

The Balrog started to move violently from side to side and then released a massive fireball that came straight towards us. Though the Balrog itself didn't move very fast, the fireball moved much quicker than I could have run. Luckily it didn't hit us, though the rocks that surrounded us tumbled down and I found myself trapped, struggling to breath.

No matter how much I tried, the rocks were just too heavy for me to try and move. I didn't know how far down I was underneath the mountain either. I could hear more fireballs hitting the ground, and I could feel the ground shaking, pushing more dust into the small space that I had of breathable air. I thought that was it, the end.

The last thing I remember was that I was drifting into a comfortable sleep. I remember waking up vaguely because I could feel pressure on my stomach, but I never woke up completely until after a while.

When I did wake up, the first thing I saw was the blinding light of the sun in my eyes, and then Penelo's voice telling everyone I was awake. I then heard a lot of voices, worried voices, and relieved voices, but most of all, I heard Edwards voice. I couldn't believe I had survived.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut, the light was so bright. I tried to get up, but I had to open my eyes, so I squinted. I could see the familiar faces again, helping me, propping me up. My left hand was sore, and my side. I never expected to get out without some injuries though, so this was ok compared to what could have happened.

As I looked around, I noticed that the Balrog was still there, though the light was now glowing dully and the sun was up. They must have defeated it, but I don't know how.

All the attention was on me, something I hate. Edward looked like he was in deep thought all the time, only moving his facial expressions when he asked me if I felt ok, which was nearly every two minutes.

I began to grow tired of sitting around being fussed over, and so pointed out that maybe it was best if we got a move on so we could be at Slinsil in time. In the battle, the food was all lost, so we are growing weaker. We only have a few bottles of water left, which will not be enough for us to survive on. We are also in the Stony Desert, which is very, very warm; there was no river or stream in sight. I thought that it might be the end.

I walked with Edward at the back of the group, this time I would get an answer out of him.

"What's the matter? You haven't looked happy all day," I asked him.

"It was my fault you were trapped, I wasn't quick enough," he replied, looking at me, his eyes a dark black colour. I was speechless. How could he ever blame himself? Nobody knew that there was a Balrog there.

"How could you ever blame yourself Edward? Nobody knew it was going to do that, I should have been more careful, but you know how clumsy I am," I said, practically repeating what I had said in my mind. I was trying to make him feel better.

"How did you kill the Balrog anyway?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"You don't want to know, believe me," He replied. He was probably right though.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

"Well, yes I do actually. I want to know how you crossed that river," I replied. Maybe I would get a straight answer, I thought.

"Easy. Jumped," he replied, smiling another one of the dazzling smiles. He made this trip an easier one for me. One day he would make me walk into a tree or something when he did that. I didn't notice that my mouth was open when he said it. He laughed. His laugh was like a melody, gentle and beautiful.

"Next question?" he asked, still smiling.

"Ok, what do you think of me?" I asked. The question I had waited to ask and I finally had time to say it. I was sure he wouldn't tell me, but it was always worth a try. He laughed again.

"You're determined aren't you? I'll make a deal with you, I'll tell you, if you tell me,"

It was a pretty reasonable deal, so I said yes and shook his icy cold hand.

"Well. How can I put it? Ok. Ever since I have been here with you, I feel like I have to look after you. I feel like I smile a lot more when I'm around you, even when you don't notice. When you hurt yourself, I feel like it's my fault because I am supposed to look after you and if I were ever without you I would have no reason to live, no purpose..." he paused. "Ok, your turn," he said, smiling at me again. It sounded like what he had just said had been in his head for a while. How could I ever beat that?

"When I'm around you, I feel safe. Even when I was stuck under the rocks, the thing I was thinking about and was most sad about was that I would never see you again, or Penelo, or Fran and Basch for that matter. But most of all, you. I don't know what it is, but you dazzle me. You need to stop smiling at me like that by the way, or I will hurt myself. I feel like I can let you away with anything, it's not fair," I said, laughing. He laughed too.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to dazzle you," he replied, smiling at me again. I knew he would never stop it.

When we had finished our conversation, we were nearly at the Forest of Haag. It was dark again, and with no food and a small amount of water, we stopped under a large rock to camp for the night. Basch made a small fire this time as he knew it was no use building a large one if we were leaving early. He opened the chest, I don't know what he was looking for, but we had forgotten that there was food we had kept in there.

After a small meal (because the food in the chest wasn't much) I started to write this as the rest went to sleep. I'm still quite hungry, but most of all tired. Our day tomorrow will be the last. I better get some sleep.

**Escape from Kraznir **

**Day Five **

Last night we all had a long sleep, with no interruptions, to our surprise. We ate all our food last night, so it is vital that we get to Slinsil today. There are stories about the Forest of Haag, that there is an evil wizard named Nehemath who lives there. We intend on finding out what this Nehemath has wrong with people passing through the forest. When I say we, I mean I.

It didn't take long to find a way through the forest. The trees were like faces were carved on them, and every so often we could hear them move about, like they were trying to get us lost.

After trying to use magicks to clear the way, they didn't work. Magicks didn't work in the forest. We were bound to die. We wandered into a dark patch in the forest. The trees moved more then and it sounded like they were whispering. Fran told us that the trees were actually whispering, but she was the only one who could understand. She came from a village called the Eryut village, deep in another forest. She told us they were warning us that if we didn't get out, we would feel Nehemaths wrath. We were all scared, but we had to get out.

Suddenly the trees moved. We stood still for a while. Fran fell down, letting out a loud scream. I jumped turning to look at her. The trees were still moving, surrounding us. I could only see one way out – so I ran. I managed to escape – but I didn't know if anyone was with me. I turned around to find that Penelo and Fran had followed me.

I was worried. Edward wasn't with us. I didn't feel safe. We didn't know where they were, I didn't know where we were. This had to have been Nehemath.

"Fran, do you know if this was Nehemath?" I asked her. I very rarely spoke to her, but she was the only one who could tell us.

"Yes. And we need to get out very soon, or we'll never get out" she said.

"Does that mean we'll never see Edward or Basch?" I asked her. I hoped she would say no.

"Possibly. It depends if they make it out. I can't be sure," replied Fran.

She led the way. I kept a hold of my stomach tight, if I didn't, I was scared I would fall to pieces. We tried to walk a bit faster, to cover more ground. I was worried, I didn't know if Basch and Edward were ok or not. The ground started to move then. We were terrified.

We heard the trees moving again. We stood still, close together, facing different directions. It was a relief to find out that it was Basch and Edward. It felt like we were separated for hours, but really only forty five minutes at the most. At last we were all together again.

The trees must have realised that Basch and Edward were running. They were using the roots to try and trip us up. We had no choice but to run, and try not to trip up. If we tripped up, we would have to try and survive ourselves. After the trees stopped trying to trip us up, we stopped running.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me. I said yes, and he kissed my head lightly. I felt dizzy. But we continued through the forest. I was starting to think this Nehemath wasn't that tough after all, if I could escape him. Nehemath was using the trees to stop people passing through the forest. I thought then that maybe Nehemath wasn't a real wizard. That's when I thought – maybe he was one of the trees.

I was surprised when Fran said we were out of the forest.

"Fran, what were the trees whispering?" I asked, curious to find out what Nehemath was.

"Nehemath is always around you, can see your every move," she replied. It sounded a bit weird, but I think I had cracked it.

"Nehemath is always around you... he's the trees!" I said, louder than I thought.

"Bella, I think you're right," said Penelo. I felt clever for once.

We continued to walk until we came across the River Slin. I was relieved. We were nearly home, and we were hungry.

The River Slin was easier to cross than the River Glin because large stones led the way across. After jumping from rock to rock, we made it to the other side. I could see what Edward meant when he said he jumped over the river. He was at the other side before anyone else.

When we arrived in Slinsil it was like normal. Nobody realised we were back until a while after walking down the main market street. They must have thought we wouldn't make it. As soon as the villagers saw us with the chest, they welcomed us into a local tavern. We finally got to eat and have a drink. All of the villagers wanted to know what happened and how we survived.

When we were finished telling our story, we left to get a good night's sleep. We all needed it. I didn't want to say goodbye to everyone, but I knew I had to.

Penelo came up to me before she left and she said,

"Goodbye Bella, I had a wonderful time meeting you. You'll definitely see me again – I'm staying in Slinsil. I'm going to work with the doctor! Isn't it exciting?"

Penelo was so sweet – she definitely looked after us.

"It's wonderful Penelo, I'm so glad you're staying in Slinsil," I replied, giving her a hug and waving her goodbye.

Fran left next, and I was worried – I didn't get on very well with her,

"It was nice to meet you Bella; I hope to see you again,"

I nodded as she left, tall and graceful.

Basch left next. I would miss him – he was the one that did most of the work.

"Good to be at your service Bella, nice to meet you, I will see you soon,"

I shook his hand and smiled.

The last person I did not want to say goodbye to. He walked over to me and smiled. I told him not to do that. My face didn't change. I didn't want him to leave.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked, brushing hair from my face.

"I don't want you to go," I said, not realising.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry," he said, pulling me closer and kissing my head.

And again I felt safe.


End file.
